my childhood spike
by lydrel
Summary: faye valentine and spike spiegel, childhood best friends! but they do really love each other as friends or.....
1. Default Chapter

We really don't have enemies. It's just some of our best friends are trying to kill us.

**Title:**

**My childhood Spike**

**Don't own any here at Cowboy Bebop… that's a big NO NO… I really wish that I do… but… too bad… that I really don't!**

**Prologue:**

Two persons who met in the dance of life, it was Faye Valentine and Spike Spiegel. Childhood best friends!

They had share their life together until the day that they made a promise to their self that if they graduated their college life without a boy or girl friend they are destined to be together forever. But then they have decided to have a journey first for one year. A one year traveling the world, only to find the same pieces of their hearts. If they found nothing then… that's it!

But woa…

It started to be just a joke (_to spike I guess?_) coz they really treat each other as friends, brother/sister, boyfriend and girlfriend maybe coz of their sweetness, closeness… (both of them haven't had a relationship to anyone coz they were really close!! No other guy or women thoughts enter to their mind)

Bwa everybody thought that they have a relationship but it's a never!

But Faye was **secretly** in love to the guy up there that she usually calls a 'lunkhead!'

But ya better know that Spike was trying sooo hard to like Faye, he wants to be forever with Faye… he doesn't know bout her secret thou. But he really wants to fall to someone like Faye… nothing but Faye BUT then his heart just can't! It's just a friendship.

So until an idea just came to his mind….

It's a promise made by the world's closest, sweetest best friend!

Spike doesn't know that Faye was falling…

All of those years?! Too bad for Faye cozzzzzzz….

_No more words here… just RXRP_


	2. our deal

**Faye Valentine and Spike Spiegel, childhood best friends, but... do they really love each other only as friends? Or do they love each other more than that? **

Chapter 1: our deal

_Hi just want to say something before ya'll guyz read this... **"no'da"** it means **"know that"**. I guess it was just cool to write it like that._

**Disclaimer: I never own cowboy be bob! It was definitely a big no no!**

--------------------------------------

"Hey there!! Wake up! Why not carry that lazy butt of yours Faye!" Spike yells to his dear Faye who's been sleeping at his bedroom.

**(_Faye's house was just beside Spike's house... hiii... so that's how Spike says his good morning to Faye.)_**

" Morning lunkhead!" she lazily respond. Faye quickly took a glimpse towards the

Shower room and then glare back to Spike, Spike was alerted to that glimpse and they raced to take the shower room.

"By this time I'll...."

"Sorry! Needs more practice!" the green haired tease the violet haired teens out there as he quickly lock the door. Faye was good in running but she can't beat Spike when it comes to that...

"Whatever... anyways... just going to go back at our house... since it's Monday!" a smile was paint on her velvet face.

"Faye?!" he knocks on the door violently making Faye to be annoyed.

"Watcha want?"

" Nothing!! Just want you to be annoyed... anyways, Are you gonna live your life forever like that?!" he raised an eyebrow and look up scratching his big hair.

"Like what?" she asked him almost confuse but at the same time annoyed.

"Like that!" he shouted back.

" I said like what?! Can't you answer me directly?! And just how about ye are you going to live your life like that!! Answering indirectly!!" she gave a looong sigh.

" Like... being a lazy girl, always in a rush, you're not even womanly! Talkative, wearing those provocative clothes, and just like Sakuragi who has a bad-temptation!! And a loooot more that I hate!! You should know that you're already 19... soon to say bye bye to college no'da?!" he said ignoring Faye's reaction(but really deep inside_, 'hehehee I love the way you gave your killer eye, I love the way you speaks, being talkative, rough, and unwomanly!! You just simply makes me smile...')_

" And so what's the big deal?! I love the way I'am. I won't change coz that's the way I' am Spike Spiegel!" she opens the door giving Spike a killer eye.

"You'll never have a boy friend if you're like that!" he laughed, just seeing the killer eye that he had thought a while ago.

"Who cares anyway? Don't ya dare said that again or you'll find me with a lot of boy

Friends!! And don't ya dare forget that you're here in our house... since I never win raising towards your shower room, you'll be sleeping here tonight! I'll show you the look of failure!!"

"Yea? Anyways... don't change the topic ok?! All of those stupid guy who likes you really need a psychiatrist!"

"And those stupid girls are more than crazy... such a insane!! I don't even know why they like you!! Someone who has a big hair, ungentle, stupid, annoying guy!!"

'_There was no response from the lunkhead?! I thought he'd hit me!' _Faye surprisingly thought.

There was a sudden silence between the two.

' _Did I say something bad? Nothing is UN usual anyway... what's with him? Besides there are more hurtful words to that, that we usually say... sensitive today huh?!'_ she continue her thought until Spike finally speaks.

" One more year" he whispered.

"What ya saying?"

"I said ONE MORE YEAR! Deaf."

"So what's with that one year? Bitch."

" Faye I don't like any guy at our campus for you, but this doesn't mean that I like you. I just care for you..." Spike stares to her seriously. As Faye started to blush she raise an eyebrow to him...

"So, if you found your Mr. Right before we graduated here in this so-called college life... why not try me?!" he said almost confuse to what he hath say to FAYE FAYE!

" IS THIS A JOKE OR WHAT?!" she quickly look for words for him not to notice her heart beat.

" I don't know but I'm serious!" he continue to speaks, ignoring Faye's reaction. For him it's just a friendly deal coz he's definitely concern to Faye. His **best friend**.

"Sure... nothings gonna loose anyway... I know that I can find my MR. RIGHT, right away, and I know that you'll gonna find her too!!" she jealousy stated.

Spike smiles to him playfully as Faye quickly blush.

"What?!"

"Nothing.... My best friend!" he gently kisses her cheeks and continues to speak.

" I mean darling." he teased. After the warm, but gentle kiss from Spike, Faye was totally shocked and blushing, her cheeks was red as wine. She doesn't know how to react, no words entering to her mind.

'_Arrgghhh...what's with me?! It's just a kiss!! He always do that anyway... but then... it's too different... is he.... IN love with me?!'_

"Hey there Faye! I wanted to clear something about the deal ok?! .Two years are enough! one after we graduated college and the other 1 is starting right now, find him not here in our campus. And then the other year well..... we'll spit out and goes to travel got it?!" he started to be serious after teasing her like that. Thou he want to laugh seeing Faye's face was blushing, his temptation won.

" Of course I do! Just settle it down!" Faye pleaded.

"_I definitely hate dealing to others! It only often hurts me... anyway... heh... spitting out?! No!!!!!!! You must not find her!!!"_

That's it for today! But umm.. I hope you'll review... ja' 0 

**(I'll update soon... swear!! P)**


	3. hero

Chapter two: Hero 

**Disclaimer: never own cowboy bebop! **

**-------------------------**

"Lady of the moon how are ye?"

"Oh... heavenly fine!" Faye quickly responded to the silver-raven haired guy named Vicious... huh! Probably the rival of Spike, the hunkiest guy at the school... its just Spike Spiegel and Vicious! Ooh... Faye likes him thou he has that manner. But it was only Spike she hath love that way... but definitely it hurts her coz she knows that Spike can never love her the way she loves him.

(**_Faye was still in good mood coz of the kiss!_**)

"Ahemm... so, watcha want?!" Spike broke the eye-to-eye contact of Faye and Vicious.

" Faye, I want Faye. And by the way, why are you always there? Like a doggy pet of Faye?! Who are ya anyway?" Vicious stared to him furiously.

" I'm not her pet! And don't ya dare touch her Vicious! Isn't it enough? She doesn't like you! Too bad for you!" he gave a smirk to Vicious as Faye started to be annoyed about the controversy and started to get bored as well... every time that the two would just met and every time that Vicious will come for Faye or approach Faye... this is just the usual things that are happening!!

"Oh... so are you jealous? Why?...... are you her boy friend?" as Vicious ask that damn question Faye's heart beat was racing with the perspiration sweeping out. Her eyes widened waiting for Spike's response. SHE'S NERVOUS!

"Nah... I'm his hero! And as her hero my responsibility for is to take care of her... not to be harm... not even a bit!"

_(Faye's POV)_

'_Really?! What is he talking about? I know that he like me too but he doesn't love me the way I love him..... But then those words and eyes it causes me to leap out of my skin and to be merry. It really_ sounds good. _I love him... but..._

" Then I'll be his hero!" Vicious challenged him.

"No you can't, there's only one... and it's me! Now just let us go! You can never be me! _not even in your dreams (he thought)_and you can never have her as long as I'm here!" Spike's eyes are too determined making Vicious to step back but then as he walks away he gave a mad shot eyes to Spike who's returning the stare.

" Fine... be the hero Spike, but that doesn't mean that I lost her coz she's not yours!" he copied the usual smirk of Spike, making Spike to be irritated, but he doesn't show the irritation that he can feel, (_coz that evil raven guy will definitely thinks that he's winning the_ _game. )_ He just smirked wildly to show that he wasn't bother by the smirk.

"Damn it! Will the two of you stop it!!" Faye shouted with shame and a shaking voice but still with her mad face that will make the two to shivered. She started to grab Spike as she says her good bye to Vicious.

-----------------------------------------

" Look who's talking?! You just keep lecturing me, but then why not look at yourself first huh?! Arguing like that makes you look like a 10 year old boy fighting for the man that got your lollipop away from ye!" she's trying to sounds a little mad but her eyes still shows the happiness coz Spike was protecting her.

Spike remains silent he didn't want to talk about it. He didn't care about what Faye is saying.

"Will ye listen to me you... lunkhead?!"

"Watcha saying Faye?" He innocently looks at her with his smirk and curious eyes.

"So your ain't listening at all... how can you be my hero?!" Faye annoyingly hit him, but as usual Spike knows what to do... he pulled him close to him, hardened his grip and whisper near to her ears.

" I Spike Spiegel promise to be your hero, from now on and forever." as he let go of Faye he continue his statements. "So from now on... I'll be your hero!" he gave a serious look to Faye, her first time to see the face of Spike like that.

**That's it for the second chapter. Bye bye!!**

**(RxR, I'll update soon!! Swear!!P)**


	4. ordinary day

Chapter 3: ordinary day 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own cowboy bebop!

**_A_nd so I made this chapter with Faye's mother.p**

---------------

"Faye!!" Spike knocked so hard, loud enough to be heard by their neighborhoods, but for Faye it's only audible!! Loud enough to be heard, she's probably one of the wimpiest person in the world when it comes to waking her up every Saturday.

"Faye!! C'mon open up!! Damn it!!" he continue yelling.

"Will ye stop it!! Don't rush me!!" Faye yell back to Spike, and then she go back to sleep again.

"C'mon Faye don't be like that!! I'm so sick and tired to yell over at your wimpy, bitch ass! I'm so sick to receive a lot of demands from our neighborhood, and I'm so tired ignoring their humors and queries!!"

"Yea right! It's all about ye? What about me?! You're talking too much, as if I'm not with your situation too?!" she murmurs while she opens the door still sleepy. Spike only smirk and drag her to the comfort room.

"You look really sucking Faye! Why not dress up yourself?! Clean up know that!!"

"Thanks mama!!" Faye quickly closed the door not wanting to see the reaction of Spike.

"Faye! Spike!" Faye's mom called while smiling. (_It was only Spike who has the power to wake her up!! Mrs. Emily really need Spike to wake her up coz if there is no Spike it will take a century before Faye will open her eyes to wake up... Spike seem to be his prince and Faye seem to be the sleeping beauty)_

"Yes Tita Emily?" Spike half responded, half asks.

"I better go... and umm... please tell Faye that I'll be returning late." She responded while going upstairs to the room of Faye to see Spike. "Please look after her, take care of you two ok?" Faye's mom added.

"Well... sure Tita Emily, I'm her hero, but I guess I definitely don't have to look after her it would be better to take care the people who'll try to hurt her coz they'll definitely die without any....."

"What are you saying there lunkhead?!" Faye gave her killer eye and then pinch and twitches him closer.

"I'm just saying that you're hazardous!" Spike smirk.

"Oh yea right, no time to fight for ye! Our prom is coming soon so I need not to stress myself to avoid the look of a sucking Faye Valentine!"

"You two are really sweet!! You never get lost a minute without fighting, teasing, annoying, cocking moments, are you two a..." Faye's mom teased the two.

"Woa! What's with this big, junk world that the people living in there are kept asking those stupid, hell questions to me?!" they ask, and yell simultaneously with the tone of a mad and annoyed Faye and Spike.

"You two... I've better go..."Mrs. Emily informed the two while going down, she can't help her self but to smile, each time she'll see the sweetness, closeness, and bonding of the two childhood best friends!

------------------------------------------------------

"Now what?!" Faye looks at Spike from the corner of her eyes.

"As usual..." Spike sigh.

"When we go out everybody will keep asking us the same questions!" She added to finish Spike's statements then sigh.

"Aren't they human enough to understand that were truly just a B-E-S-T- F-R-I-E-N-D... best friend?!" Spike asked. And with that question, Faye's heart seem to be shattered by Spike's word '**best friends?!' **she hurriedly try to speak for her to hide her feelings, to keep her secret, for him not to notice it....

"Anyway, our closeness and plans, and decisions, won't be ruined by their stupid, annoying questions!! Which one would ya like.... Go out or stay here and do a lot of stupid stuffs again?!" Faye cheerfully ended the topic.

"I wanna go out with ye." Spike answered thinking that they had been spending their life together at their placehouse.

"That would be fine, don't want to stay home with you! Were always together."

_**( anyway, what's the difference between the two? Hmm... both of them will be together anyway?!)**_

"Aren't you happy being with me?!" Spike innocently looks at her as he put his hands at his pocket. Giving Faye a questioning look.

"What was that question? You know what, I just notice that you seem to be sensitive this past few days... I love my lunkhead so I love spending my time with him!!" Faye's face was expressing a ghastly look so she turns away, not putting any malicious to her words.

"So, let's go Romani." Spike put Faye's arms to his and started to walk with his usual smirk. Faye was looking at the opposite direction to Spike, to hide her cheeks that are totally blushing.

"_duh.. what's with me?! were just really close, surely close but ever since that he made the deal it's seems that I've been putting some malicious things to what we usually do. Were actually closer than this.... Me with this feelings and him with his sensitive thing around... wee.. everybody's changing? Well does that mean that I still have a chance to _

_make him fall for me?!" _Faye was definitely wafting to her thoughts.

As they walk thru the public, people keep staring at them.

"_I know what they are thinking... damn... I just wish that it would all come true!" _she thought again and sighed. Feeling that she's no longer blushing she look at Spike and then wonder with her eyes widening.

"Hey there big hair, lunkhead! Why are you so quiet?!" Spike didn't answer her she just keeps on staring at her, then Faye stops walking and started to shout a bit.

"So what are we gonna do all day long? Walk and walk without any talk?!" her voice is probably getting louder in every words.

'_Well, I just want you to get mad at me again, it seems that you're acting a little different! You really haven't notice that you're the one who is quiet, stupid! I don't want to answer you yet coz I want you to get back at yourself!! Stupid!!_

_I want to see the look of annoying Faye that seems to be an angelic face to me! I want to hear the voice of the mad Faye that seems to be a harmonic song to me, I want to feel your punch like a lemon kiss to me!' _he smile to his thoughts and starts walking.

'_You're truly one of a kind!! I need you back, its getting different! Everything seemed to be greek to me!! And I hate it!!' _he thought again.

Faye sighed and kicks Spike's ass as she gave her killer eyes and the look of an angel for Spike.

"I'm loving it Faye!! I miss you sooo much!! Well, welcome back Miss Faye Stupid Valentine!" Spike smirk. And as they started to walk, a native to their blood, that really make them sick, blew their mind to return them back to there real self....

"You two are really sweet!! You never get lost a minute without fighting, teasing, annoying, cocking moments, are you two a..."the man and the girl simultaneously wondered, not finishing their questions...

"_damn it!! Here we go again!!" _Spike thought.

"damn it!! Were not ok!! All ye people are really the best among the lunkhead!!" Faye puts her hands at her hips and then gave them a terrifying gaze while raising her eyebrow and her demonic killer eye.

Both of them sighed and yelled....

"What an ordinary day!! That questions that haunts us!!" then the two walks away saying the same words...

"**Damn it!!"**

**----------**

**weeeeew... I'm glad that I'm done...**

**and I would like to inform the readers that the next chapter would be entitled as **

"**JS PROM"**

**So just wondering who you want to be the first dance of Faye is it **

**Spike or is it Vicious? **

**See ya'll guyz again... RxR pls. **

**Bye bye...P**

**(I'll update soon, swear!! P)**


	5. the barkadas

**Chapter 4: The Barkadas**

**Disclaimer: Ok, It's another time of admitting something.... Here we go...**

"**I DO NOT OWN COWBOY BEBOP"**

When one of them find the love of they're life and one of them didn't... Is this a forever friendship or a newborn strong feeling between the two? Or would someone's gonna hurt here? 

_**Hey there guys, I got something to say... umm... wondering what's with the title? Yea... it's ain't English nor Japanese but rather Tagalog and don't be so bored coz you see I need a little background, preparation, and I need to write something about the other crew like Jet, Ein, and of course Ed!!**_

**_and umm...sorry if i broke my promise about the prom..._**

**_anyway... thnkas sam for the suggestion._**

**_and js? junior senior_**

_**But anyway I will still post the sweet moment of the two people up there, so catch it up... and,**_

_**Lastly, I want to thank the people who reviewed.... Thanks a lot!! Mwah!! This one's for you coz without you there'll be no "MY CHILDHOOD SPIKE"**_

_**Andummm...sorry for **_

**(LAST TIME.....)**

_And as they started to walk, a native to their blood, that really make them sick, blew their mind to return them back to there real self...._

"_You two are really sweet!! You never get lost a minute without fighting, teasing, annoying, cocking moments, are you two a..."the man and the girl simultaneously wondered, not finishing their questions..._

"_damn it!! Here we go again!!" Spike thought._

"_Damn it!! Were not ok!! All ye people are really the best among the lunkhead!!" Faye puts her hands at her hips and then gave them a terrifying gaze while raising her eyebrow and her demonic killer eye._

_Both of them sighed and yelled...._

"_What an ordinary day!! That questions that haunts us!!" then the two walks away saying the same words..._

"_**Damn it!!"**_

----------------------

Faye and Spike are on their way back home after that usual, ordinary day! But they decided to stop for a little while and watch the beautiful sunset, it was a really nice time to enjoy the sun setting by the two childhood best friends to talk about their life, and of course the deal, but then their barkadas won't really give them some privacy to be together without any annoyance!

"Spike Am I... special to you?"

"Nah... Faye why are you asking?" Spike faced Faye as he seriously widened his eyes and raised an eyebrow to Faye.

"Can't you just answer my question!!" She impatiently look away then look at Spike from the corner of her eyes, Spike stares at the sun that is setting as the wind blows towards them he smirk and sigh as his hands was kept inside his pocket.

Silence......

Faye patiently wait for him to answer the question as She sat down there for silence, For the first time they had nothing to say, it seems that Spike was just remembering their sweet moments together when they are just a little kid, playing and fighting. She smiled at the thoughts and stares to Spike who's been looking at the fading sun.

'_So relaxing... we've never been so quiet like this. Yea were still the same person, playing and fighting... and sharing our life together.... Wish that we could be forever like this!!" _The violet haired, emerald eyes thought.

Spike finally sat down beside Faye as he cupped her face and smiled a bit. He was looking at Faye's eyes and what he saw must have been so beautiful. He never knew how attractive she was.

'_So beautiful, My **best friend** Faye. She's a part of me... and she's special. I loved her and I love her and I will always love her. Damn it! I never notice that she's no longer the 4 year old Faye that I knew!! Time passes the world changes, I thought she's still the same stupid, clumsy, old girl that I knew...but then whatever changes would occur.... My love for her would be forever. I admit that she's a hot, gorgeous girl, with her aura and seducing rare emerald eyes. But it would be my forever secret! You'll never know what's my thoughts about ye.' _

Spike can't help but smile remembering that they've been living their life together. Taking a bath together and didn't care about anything. Sleeping together at one bed, sharing their life together. Damn he never notice that they were really close! He never knew that his treatment to Faye was really special and damn her coz she never notice it! But he's afraid that someday they can never do those things again.... He wants to back out at the one year traveling the world **without** her. He'll probably gonna miss her.)

(**_errr... sorry! I'm actually planning to make a flash back about that, but I don't have any idea how to compose those little things up there so I just narrate it thru Spike's thought. If you want a flash back then maybe you can help me to edit this. Heheheh P_**)

She got up and she realized that, those moments.... The silence.... That kind of silence... That was a silence that spoke for itself a silence that they no longer needed to explain things to each other. Those eyes with different colors, it speaks thru the silence and made her feel that she's the most important thing in his life.

She turned around so that her back is facing Spike, he got up and his footsteps broke the silence. His arms wraps around her waist as he felt the warmness of his body, his breath his heartbeat she can hears it. She can feels it... so calm.... As if it is a rhythm of music!

She closed her eyes to stop the tears and as soon as Spike felt the water pour to his arms she let her go and wiped her tears. He smiles wondering and opens his mouth to say something, but then before he could say anything someone interrupted him and came towards Spike.

(**_Geez..... I guess I made Spike a little different here. Kind of sweet, the opposite of the real Spike right?_**)

-----------------------

"Man Spike is that ye?!" A guy named Jet said while laughing and blinking his eyes as he interrupted the moment between the two.

_(Jet is the oldest guy to there BARKADAS, something like, he met Faye and Spike when he was on his 4th year while the two are on their first year and then they became close to each other, thou Jet is no_ _longer studying, their closeness never changed.... It's getting deeper actually!! )_

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Spike asked madly with his shocked face.

"Damn it! I knew it!!!" Jet chuckled and put his hands at his waist and took a glare to Faye then to Spike and then back to Spike and look back again to Faye.

"Knew What?" Faye quickly wipes her tears and then smirk like Spike's stupid smirk as she gave the special demonic killer eyes and raise her eyebrows. **_(Yea.. The usual description for Faye each time she'd be annoyed! )_**

"That you two were keeping a secret!! A secret relationship?" Jet laughed as Spike got alerted to that laughed.

"Jet!! Damn it!! Aren't you usual about this?" _(Wait a minute...of course Jet is un usual to this coz it's their first time to be sooooo silent 'ne? anyways, back to the story )_

Faye madly looked to him, while Spike put his arms around Faye's waist and smiles to Jet. As Faye's cheeks starts to blush Jet speaks again.

"mmmm.... Ok... ok... I give up!! Let me laugh!!"

"arggggggggghhh!! Spike aren't you going to say someth..." Faye caught Spike chuckling and it really made her mad!!

"Faye!! My dear Faye, I'm just teasing you!! The question gets back to you!! Aren't you usual about Jet as a joker?!" Jet asks Faye, as he try not to laugh coz he definitely know that Faye would just gonna get wild!! He can't even imagine it! The day when Faye really gets mad at him!!

"Funny Jet!! Very funny!! HAHAHAHAAH!!!!" Faye replied with annoyance. As the red haired girl, interrupted the drama matter of Faye.

"Faye-Faye!! Ed reaaaaaally missed Spike person and Faye-Faye!!" the little, high school, genius, red haired declared.

"Weee.... Really Ed?! Hmm.. I better trust ye than your 'JOKER' cousin!!" Faye bends her knee and stare to jet.

(**_Ok, I also made Ed and Jet as you know..... cousin and just in all of a sudden she became a part of their BARKADAS_**)

"Enough for this conversation!! It's getting late!! And it's dark here!! And it's getting cold!!" Faye demanded expecting Spike's smirk.

"Then Faye I guess you must go home..."

"And you?" Faye asked the lunkhead.

"Jet and I will stay here for a little chit-chat, you supposed to be with us but it seems that you don't like to stay here." Spike repliedputting his hands behind his head

"Damn it!! So you want to stay at our house?!"

"Hmmm.. a very nice idea!! That's why we are so called BARKADAS, were all open and right now it's your turn darling!" Spike smirk.

"Ok!! For the fun of our barkadas!!" Faye sighed and stood up.

"weeee.... This would gonna be really fun!! Ed and the barkadas!!" Ed excitedly clings around Faye's leg as she started to jump around the three.

"So... tomorrow's Sunday!! Maybe we can do the old thing!!" Jet suggested as he stares at Faye.

"Yea Jet! A very nice plan! Shopping for the nearly coming Prom just like last year!!" Spike did the same annoying stare from Jet towards Faye

"Yea right!! That's a never!!" Faye refuses imagining the two man with her!! It's a big trouble, annoyance, mad Faye that she's definitely avoiding for the coming JS prom... She' avoiding to stress herself.

(**Faye's POV**)

_Duh!! Life was so cruel to me!! Shopping with this guy would be my biggest mistake!! Hanging out with them would only make me feel like living in a hell!! When Jet and Spike joined their forces for teasing me it would be my hell house!! Huh... I just hope that they wouldn't tease me!! I admit that it was really one of the components of this barkadas that makes our barkadas to be happy but then.... I'M NOT A CLOWN! Ed's fine but the two?!! And that damn Jet!! He interrupted us a while ago...our sweet moment!! Damn him!! And mmm... did Spike open his mouth to say something? Damn it!! Fucking shit!! I wonder what it is!!_

_---------------------------------_

"Hey there Faye!! Don't be a kill joy!!" Spike finally speaks.

"Fine!! Whatever you think I don't care!!" Faye cross her arms as she sighs a bit.

"Ed's barkadas always like this, arguing that will lead to nowhere, Ed's barkadas... when were all together its Jet person and Spike person teasing Faye Faye!! Smirks, killer eyes, wide eyes, chuckles, shouts, mad faces, annoyed reactions, funs... that's my barkadas!! Our barkadas!! That's THE BARKADAS!!" Ed started to sing something describing their situation..

The three smiled thinking that Ed's right. It was Jet and Spike teasing Faye-Faye with her mad killer eyes, Smirks of Spike, wide eyes of jet, chuckles from Jet and Spike, shouts of Faye, annoyed reactions of the three and the funs that they are building.

It was really them... the everlasting Barkadas!!

-----------------------------

_**Please review, I really wanna know your reactions, suggestions, and comments... flames? Ummm... it's welcome to me I have no problem with that.**_

_**By the way... BARKADA means bonding of a group, kind of a crew, friendship.... Something like that... it was a filipino language...eheheheh... anyways, **_

_**Byebye..**_

_**SORRY IF MY LATE CHAPTERS INCLUDING THIS WAS REALLY SHORT...**_

_**And because the two (jet and Ed) interrupted the moment of Spike and Faye. Anyways, I better get going to introduce the other characters of cowboy bebop so I needed to put them here at this chapter.**_

_**Forgive me for my grammatical errors.**_

_**(RxR, I'll update soon swear!!P)**_


	6. the night after today

**CHAPTER 5:** **The night after today.**

**When one of them find the love of they're life and one of them didn't… Is this a forever friendship or a newborn strong feeling between the two? Or would someone's gonna hurt here?**

**Disclaimer:** oh and so, here's another time for this thing around…

**I DON'T OWN COWBOY BEBOP S **As well as the a…..some lines here that I red from Julia Garwood's novel. But I do own Mrs. Emily (Faye's mom) ok, maybe someday I'll describe her. And oh! I also don't own the two songs here.

**A/n.1**: Ako'y lubusang nagpapasalamat sa mga nagreview, laung lalu na kay sayonarahinime sa mga advices….. and just wondering kung may account kau sa friendster… if you have well, mind to add me my e-add is (pagpasenxahan nio na ko… but I will try my best to improve my writing, nasanay na lang cguro ko sa novels na ninanar8. heheheh… and about my grammatical errors…. Xenxa na ulit.. achaka nararush kc ung pagagawa ko.. but thanks a lot 4 everything!!) Shaded emerald eyes pls. Update soon!!

(last time……..)

"_Hey there Faye!! Don't be a kill joy!!" Spike finally speaks._

"_Fine!! Whatever you think I don't care!!" Faye cross her arms as she sighs a bit._

"_Ed's barkadas always like this, arguing that will lead to nowhere, Ed's barkadas… when were all together its Jet person and Spike person teasing Faye Faye!! Smirks, killer eyes, wide eyes, chuckles, shouts, mad faces, annoyed reactions, funs… that's my barkadas!! Our barkadas!! That's THE BARKADAS!!" Ed started to sing something describing their situation.. (_feeling ko wrong grammar na naman xa. Hehehhe…

_The three smiled thinking that Ed's right. It was Jet and Spike teasing Faye-Faye with her mad killer eyes, Smirks of Spike, wide eyes of jet, chuckles from Jet and Spike, shouts of Faye, annoyed reactions of the three and the funs that they are building._

_It was really them… the everlasting Barkadas!!_

_----------------------------------------------------_

**A/n.2:** OK, this chapter would be mostly about the POV of Faye for the coming prom… meaning… the next chapter would be… you know… the JS prom! (Swear, cross my heart and hope to die) Thanks Sam for the idea… (",)

---------------------------------------------------

Faye didn't know what had awakened her. One second she was sound asleep, roping cattle, and the next she was wide-awake and as tense as a bow! Sleep probably eluded her! She's **not **really the type of light sleeper. She got up to bed to cross the window and a faint breeze brushed her face. She let out a loud yawn and thought about going back to sleep, but then she saw the faint orange glow in the distance and realized it was already dawn. The sun was slowly making its way up into the black sky. Damn, but morning had come quickly. She was still sleepy, and it seemed to her that she had only closed her eyes!

She stretched her arms went out to get a drink of water before she got dressed. Dragging her wimpy, lazy foot downstairs as her mom greets her a good morning.

(**_ok, I'm sorry kung mejo ninarrate ko na naman xa. (",)._**)

"Morning Faye! What made you wake that early?" Mrs. Emily asked with sarcasm as she checked the time. It was past six in the morning and Faye really surprised her.

"Oooh miracle huh?" Faye responded as if she's not talking to her mother.

"Obviously, any reasons?" her mom's asks her giving Ein some dog food.

"I actually don't know, It's just…."

"I guess it's the prom right?" her mom interrupted her as she guessed what would be the next sentence of Faye.

"I guess so…anyway, are you done at my dress? Maybe I'll buy something that'll match on it. And ummm…" she pause for awhile thinking if she'll continue it. "I must relax myself so maybe I will later go to spa."

" Yea, I'm all done to your dress! You're really excited, why?"(**_Ok, I made Faye's mom as a well-known fashion designer._**)

"I'm not that excited… I just need a little preparation coz this would be **our**… err…**my** last prom."

"And…" Her mom looked at her as she raised an eyebrow.

"And…. and that's it!" Faye annoyingly crossed her legs as well as her arms. Her voice was shaking knowing that she's not telling the truth.

"Oh, really? Sweetie if you're going to lie you better give your best coz I know you…. And I guess someone just really bothering you…."

"What do you mean by 'someone'?" Faye quickly cut her mom's word not wanting to hear the fact. She'd been refusing that she's really getting conscious to herself and excited coz of…

"I guess someone's bothering you that made you feel like that. You're making sure that you're attractive!"

"Oh really?! And who would it be then?"

"I don't know, but as your mom I guess it was…."

"Who?"

"Spike?"

She doesn't know how to react about it. Is it really Spike? (**_Obviously! She just keeps refusing it! Anyways, back on the story._**) Surprise huh? She's now lost in her thoughts.

Her mom smirk thinking if her guess was right though she never failed on her intuition. Faye and Spike are best friends but…. Do they really love each other only as friends?

"Then it's true! Are you in love with Spike, Faye?" her mom ghastly speaks waiting for Faye's response.

"Of course I love him and I really have a crush on him but I never love him that way…." Faye sigh in relief that her big mouth was doing great!

"Oh! I knew it, my little Faye Faye have a crush on Spike person!"

Faye swallowed so hard recognizing the voice from her back…. It was the…

"What the hell…. Lunkhead?!"

"What is it my wifie wife Faye Faye?!" Spike spoke copying the accent of Ed wanting Faye to be annoyed.

"Stoooop calling me as your wife! Damn you, you supposed to knock first before entering, know that?!" Faye angrily shouted as her cheeks started to get red… she was really ashamed that Spike heard her last sentence.

"Embarrass huh?" Spike teases her but Faye only frown. "Ok ok…. I will… but aren't ye forgetting something?" Spike put his hands inside his pocket as he stares to his dear Faye.

"What is it?" she prodded.

"Geez Faye, you're doing the same thing to me… you'll just open the door as if you owns it, and you doesn't care what the hell of thing I am doing."

"Grrrrrrrrrr!!!" was Faye's only response.

Mrs. Emily sigh and chuckled realizing that they were too old to act like this, they are still the same old childhood best friends that she knew… the unchanging relationship of Faye and Spike.

"Faye, Spike, I want to dare you two…"Mrs. Emily broke the argument of the two.

"What is it?!" Both of them excitingly ask as they simultaneously blink their eyes.

"For just a one whole day, would you two separate for awhile until the prom, and whoever says the word… '_You look awesome'_ or any praise on the prom would loose!

"That's all?!" the two ask again. They automatically locked each other's eyes realizing that they have the same thoughts.

"Yea. That's all! Very easy isn't it?"

"Yea…. coz I know that I'll be the most beautiful girl on our prom!"

"Most beautiful girl? Oh! Maybe in your dreams Faye!" Spike laugh out loud.

"You'll see!! Now get out of here you wimpy asshole!" Faye seriously spoke.

Spike paused when he saw the look of a determined Faye face.

"See you then, but I'll be the most charming prince then" he speaks while laughing and stop to say something,

"Faye, it's rude to look away when you're speaking to someone." He continues as Faye then smiled over the censure in his voice. He sounded like a teacher explaining simple manners to a little girl.

She pulled her arm away and with that, the two starts to waffle on their thoughts.

"Ok, be the most charming guy, see you then." Faye proudly challenged him as she closed the topic.

'_Topic's closed. It's a tentative bye-bye first to_ _the two_.' Mrs. Emily thought.

----------------------------------------------

It took over an hours before Faye got back to home. She probably went out on shopping, spa, and haunt the mall. Although darkness was fast approaching, the day wasn't over yet to someone named…. Faye Valentine and Spike Spiegel! They are too determined for the simple, stupid dare. How they wish that he'll/she'll say this…. '**_You really look good tonight, you look awesome…'_**

--------------------------

God! Faye brought everything that she need! And the dress that her mom made for her really looks great to her. Its color was suited for her, and it also fits well on her. She really looks like a gorgeous lady!

"_I bet I'll win this dare!!"_ she thought so assured.

"You'll see Spike Spiegel!" she look at her make up kits exploring every little piece of it… studying and trying which fits the best, which looks the best, specially, which of it would make her really beautiful as the goddess of beauty?

"_If Egypt has Cleopatra, Riverdale has Veronica lodge, Hollywood has Liv Tyler, well on the night after today has Faye Valentine!" _she thought again

After she knew that it's getting late she decided to sleep, wanting to look fresh. She changed her clothes on and clean herself as she decided to have first a hot bathe on a tub before she go to sleep. She closed her eyes and put the headset of her cd player on her ears as the music relaxes and suited her.

She was carried away by the song entitled as, **Last Chance by: Allure**

LAST CHANCE 

_**Allure**_

**This is my last dance with you**

**This is my only chance to do all I can do**

**To let you know what I feel for you is real**

**This is the last chance for us**

**This is the moment that I just (cannot let)**

**End…**

**Before I know that there's a chance for us**

**To be more than friends**

**So don't let go let it last all night**

**This is my last chance to make you mine**

**I kept my feelings of you and me somewhere in time**

**Although I prayed that you will see it in my eyes**

**But this is my last chance to say**

**What's in my heart before you stay out of my life**

**And then you'll understand the way I feel inside**

**So hold me close coz it feels so right**

**This is my last chance to make you mine**

**Make this dream reality**

**So close and so far**

**Gotta find your way into your heart**

**Gotta speak my mind**

**Gotta open up to you this time**

**I can't let you slip away tonight**

**This is my last dance with you**

**This is my only chance to do all that I can do**

**To let you know that. What I feel for you is real**

**So don't let go**

**Just make it last all night long,**

**This is my last chance to make you mine**

**To make you mine…**

She was very calm and relaxed after hearing the song. She's no longer tense or exaggerated nor excited for the coming prom, so sleep would never eluded her now!

She almost forgot everything. She just found herself lying on her bed almost unconscious.(**_Yea I know that she supposed to be sad, or whatever coz the song definitely relates to her and Spike… but just let it be as an encouraging song… I want Faye to show fortitudinous here. hehhehe _**)

And in her dream was the prom….

And the song that was playing in her dreams was the song entitled,

'**Say that you love me'** by: Regine Velasquez

**_(talaga naman!!_** **_Pilipina_** **_pa talaga_** **_ung kinuhanan ko ng song!!)_**

"**But will you say that you love me,**

**and show me that you care,**

**say when I need you,**

**you will always be there,**

**but if you'll go ,**

**and leave me ,**

**this I swear Is true,**

**my love will always be**

**with you……..**

Someone's dancing, and she just found out that it was her, but she can't still see yet who's the guy, it was blurred. But then she keeps on dancing with the mysterious guy! The feeling's fine and Little by little she can see the guy's face, she can smell him and it was so familiar, the touch, his warmness, it was native to her… it was none other than… 'Spike Spiegel' he really looks great and as she opens her mouth to say how gorgeous he is tonight she just remember the dare that stopped her. Spike just keeps staring to her and knew what she wants to say. He can see it in her eyes, in her smiles. And that made Faye really tense as a bow again.

But Spike relieved her tense when he says these unimaginable things to her.

'_You look amazing Faye! I admit it! I can no longer resist it.' _

_(**Unimaginable isn't it?! Can you imagine Spike saying those words to Faye?! Oh, anyway…**)_

And with that Spike held her closer to his, as his left hands cupped her face and the other hand caress her back…. He kissed her and they kiss passionately in the dark with the music, Faye closed her eyes enjoying the jelly tongue of Spike and as soon as she can no longer breathe she pulled him a bit and found someone else holding her… she was confused when he found out that the guy he's been kissing was no longer Spike for it was……...

(**_End of the dream_**)

"Vicious?" she whispers almost out of air to breathe, perspiration sweeps out. She quickly rose from her bed convincing herself that it was just a dream a nightmare rather. She checked the time and she knew that it's getting late and she have to take a shower, dress herself, and take her breakfast. The prom is coming tonight!

-----------------------------------

'_Yea! It's just a dream… for Spike can never do that! He'll never love me the way I love him, he wouldn't care about me… how I look bla bla bla…he don't even need me, and I know that Spike wouldn't be there by my side every now and then, forever and ever… someday he will leave me and he will face the world without me…but how silly am I for my love for him will always be as it is….'_

_--------------------------------------------------_

**A/n.3:**

Pls. Review. I thought I can already update the JS prom but then I just realize that it's not magic coz I need to show the POV of Faye for the coming prom!! And to the reviewers… thanks a lot!! And to shaded emerald eyes pls. Update soon… my Cinderella story as well as the will to win!

Oh! And, Forgive me about my grammatical errors. heheheh… P

I need you to review (suggestions, flames, queries, comments…bla bla..)

**And umm… sa kababayan ko jan… xenxa na kung mejo naiba ung ugali nila dito.. pero kung may mali uli dito pakisabi ulit… just like what you did… salamat talaga sa mga suggestions, comments, and corrections!! Mwah!!**

Bye bye pipzx! .


End file.
